Star Trek Mirage
by Sven the Viking
Summary: Hundreds of years after Picard and Janeway. A new captain must arise to defend the galaxy from evil. The Borg are back and with some serious upgrades. With Galactic control almost theirs there is only one thing that stands in their way, The Mirage.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.  
  
Star Trek Mirage  
  
Prologue  
  
A large explosion rocked the small Romulan ship. The ship tried to escape the unknown ship but it was to fast for the little ship to out run. Inside the little ship its captain yelled out to his operations officer,  
  
"What the heck is that thing?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Well do you at least know wear it came from."  
  
"It came from out past the Romulan border."  
  
The captain then turned to his communication officer and asked,  
  
"Try to contact them?"  
  
"Already have, but I haven't had a response yet."  
  
"Well keep trying."  
  
Desperate the Captain turned to his navigation officer and said,  
  
"Can we get back to the base before we are destroyed?"  
  
"Maybe it depends if they hit our warp core."  
  
Another explosion hit the ship that sent the crew sprawling. When the captain got up he look around at the once beautiful bridge of his ship. He then turned to his communication officer and said,  
  
"Send a message to Romulus and tell them about the attack and send them the scans of the ship."  
  
"It's sent."  
  
Another explosion hit the ship and this time all power was lost.  
  
"They hit our power and warp core."  
  
"Were dead in the water."  
  
Then a bright light hit the ship.  
  
Chapter 1  
(Three Hundred Years later)  
  
A bright light came on in the large cavern in South Dakota and uncovered a huge oval ship that was about seven hundred meters long and two hundred meters thick. In a small building next to it the builders had just finished briefing the captain and his senior officers. The group then waited for the ship to be loaded with supplies. The captain then turned to one of the engineers and asked,  
  
"Is my crew already onboard"  
  
"Yes, everyone is onboard and accounted for."  
  
"Good, when will we take off."  
  
"In about ten minutes or so."  
  
The captain turned to his commander, who was his wife and asked,  
  
"Are you ready Elith?"  
  
"As ready as you are honey."  
  
"Come on lets head for the bridge."  
  
He and his senior officers (also know as alpha shift) went up the elevator into the bowels of the ship. When they walked out of the elevator on to the bridge, the officers that were already there saluted them.  
"At ease", said the Captain as he saluted back.  
  
The senior staff then relieved the other officers of their posts and took over for them.  
  
"Are we ready to go", asked Captain Hanson.  
  
"Yes we are clear for take off." Stated the operations officer, Lt. Commander Vok.  
  
"Thank you Lt. Commander Vok."  
  
He turned to his pilot Lt. Jonhson and stated with pride,  
  
"Take us out Mister Jonhson."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The ship started to rise in the large cavern, then just as it would have hit the ceiling it lurched forward and out the launch tube. As the ship hit the sunlight the ship turned skyward and rocketed forward. The ship was in space in less then thirty seconds. The Captain then turned to his communication officer, who was a young woman. She held the rank of ensign.  
  
"Ensign Yoder tell command that the Mirage is in space and running well."  
  
"They say that is great and that they are getting distress calls from sector gamma-alpha. They want us to help."  
  
"Tell them we're on are way."  
  
Hanson turned to Lt. Jonhson and said,  
  
"Engage at warp bubble 4."  
  
Some of the ships hull plating came off and on those plate's there where large sparkling crystals. Instantly they went into orbit around the Mirage and columns of light came from the holes where the plating had been. Then out to the other pieces of the hull to create a bubble of light around the ship.  
  
"Captain the warp bubble is holding steady."  
  
"That's good, engage at warp bubble four."  
  
The Mirage lurched forward in a flash of light. Seconds later it appeared three thousand light years away from its previous position above Earth and the plating had returned to its place.  
  
"Contact Starfleet and tell them that the warp bubble worked and we  
have gone faster than transwarp."  
  
"Message sent.", said Ensign Yoder.  
  
"Vok can I see what's out there."  
  
"Yes, Captain"  
  
The front wall of the bridge shimmered and a view screen appeared were the wall had been. On the screen they could see a large alien ship attacking a small scout ship.  
  
"Vok can you tell me the damage on that ship?"  
  
"It will implode with in the next minute if it keeps getting hit like it is now."  
  
He turned to his weapons officer Lt. Huvork and said,  
  
"Huvork prepare for the transwrap."  
  
"We are already ready, Captain."  
  
"Start it than."  
  
Outside a bubble expanded from the ship then there was a flash of light. The flash dissipated and replacing the Mirage was the U.S.S. Enterprise E.  
  
"Transwrap complete!", yelled Huvork.  
  
"There's another prototype that worked.", stated Hanson.  
  
"We now have the statistics of the U.S.S Enterprise E only 300 hundred years more advanced than it was when it was made.", said Lt. Commander Vok.  
  
"Good, now they might notice us."  
  
"Huvork engage Zeta maneuver."  
  
All through the ship the intercom blared, "Prepare for the Zeta maneuver." People ran to get to their stations. Out in space the ship started to smoke (around the area where the saucer and the body connected) or rather it was leaking air. Suddenly the saucer section lurched apart from the main body of the ship. The ship was now two ships. They both raced forward to attack the alien vessel with their dilithium-powered phasers called quasars. Bright purple beams lanced from the ships and licked at the alien shields. The two ships danced around the alien ship ripping apart its shields.  
  
"Captain their hailing us.", said Ensign Yoder.  
  
"Put it on the viewer.", replied Captain Hanson.  
  
A large bug like creature with many metal pieces all over its body took the place of the alien ship and the smaller federation scout ship.  
  
"Resistance is futile. We are the Borg your intelligences will be added to our own."  
  
"I am Captain Hanson of the Starship Enterprise E."  
  
"Information does not compute the Enterprise E was destroyed 285 years, 3 months, 4 days, 2 hours, and 30 minutes ago."  
  
"I guess you will have to assimilate us to find out."  
  
He turned towards Ensign Yoder and motioned her to cut the link.  
  
"Lt. Huvork fire at will."  
  
Quasars flashed out of the fore banks towards the Borg ship that looked like a mess of technology and organic and was shaped like a blob of dough. The quasars punched through the ships shields then ripped big holes in the Borg ship that went through the whole ship and out the other side. Another barge of quasars speed toward the Borg ship and smashed into it and in an instant the ship flowered into a huge blob of flame in space.  
  
"Hail the scout ship and tell it to land."  
  
"Sir we should scan the scout ship for Borg life forms.", stated Lt. Command Vok.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"The ship is heading towards the shuttle bay sir and is free of Borg life forms."  
  
"Thank you Lt. Commander Vok. Would you also scan the wreckage for borg life forms."  
  
"No borg life forms are with in sensor range sir."  
  
"Disengage the Zeta maneuver Mr. Huvork."  
  
"Yes, sir we will be reconnected to the other half of the ship in 5 minutes."  
  
Out side the two parts of the ship raced toward each other and slowly they rejoined into one ship again.  
  
"The Zeta maneuver is disengaged sir.", stated Huvork.  
  
"Also disengage the transwrap.", said Hanson.  
  
"Transwrap is disengaged sir"  
  
"In that cause Lt. Jonhson take us to command then"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Engage at warp bubble 2.",ordered Hanson.  
  
Again hull pieces floated away from the ship and formed the warp bubble. Then the ship lurched forward and the space around the Mirage seamed to fold around the ship and then it was gone in a flash. And all that was left of the battle was the wreckage from the Borg ship.  
  
Well that's all for now. Don't forget to drop me a line to tell me what you think. 


	2. The Borg, the Mirage and the doctor

*Disclaimer- I don't own anything Star Trek nor do I own any of these ideas but they are my own as far as I know.  So don't steal them.  Actually I don't own much…

Chapter 2

          The space shimmered near the edge of know space and a Borg ship appeared.  The ship look very similar to the Borg ship the Mirage had just destroyed only it was shaped like a Kazon battleship.  Inside there where hundreds if not a thousand drones that were from a hundred different races.  Inside the hive mind there was one single though and that was how the Enterprise E could have just destroyed a ship of theirs.  When it had been destroyed by them 285 some years ago.

            They could not decide how this had happened but they know how to find out and that was to assimilate the Enterprises new captain, Captain Hanson.  They had devised several ways to accomplish this but only one seem plausible to them and that was perhaps the easiest plan that they had come up with and thanks to the captains arrogance was able to been executed with relatively easy.

            But one voice among the many disagreed and argued that the plan would not work and that the captain was to smart for that and this voices knew better than any of the others how smart Starfleet captains were.  After all he had been one himself.  But the collective did what it rarely did and that was ignore that voice and now its many agreeing voices.  The collective then made its final calculations and then decided to put the plan into motion instantly.  And thus the collective would find its answer soon.

Chapter 3

          The Captain had just got back from greeting their guest and surveying the damage to there ship.  They had reached Command twenty minutes ago and after the debriefing Admiral Ony had told him and his crew to take a short brake.  He had also ordered everyone to see the doctor over this period of.  The Captain had decided that he would do that after he had done his daily exercises.  So he was headed for holodeck to perform them.  He walked to a doorway (which was much bigger than any of the others) and said, "Deck 10" and there was a shimmer of light.  When it dissipated there was a shimmering wall of light where the doorway had been a moment before.  The Captain walked through the wall of shimmering light and was instantly on deck 10 and another similar wall of light behind him that disappeared.  The door was in its place and he walked down the hall and to the left.  He walked up to a wall terminal next a door and said,

          "Hanson Program Delta 4."

          A female voice replied, "Program active"

          He stepped through the door and his uniform was replaced with workout cloths.

          "What level of difficulty would you like sir." inquired the computer.

          "Level 12 please"

          "Are you sure you have been doing level 12 or the last three days"

          "Fine level 13 then"

          "That's more like it no guts no glory that's what my father always said."

          "But Mirage you don't have a father."

          "Yes I do he was my creator."

          "Okay I guess that counts."

          At that moment a jungle appeared and Hanson rushed into it towards his goal a blue flag on the other side of the jungle.  To get there he had to swing across canyons, swim across rivers, and fight an array of aliens ranging from a klingon to a member of species 8472.  Finally he had to climb a mountain to the flag.  He got to the top after what seemed like hour but had only been fifteen minutes.  He reached out for the flag and then screamed in agony and fell down next to it.

          "Medical emergency in Holodeck 1.  Unable to beam him out send help please."

          Hanson was on the ground screaming in agony as pieces of metal began to rip out from under his skin.  Then he started to yell out,

          "Voices, I hear voices"

          "Trillions of them.  If not more."

          He then passed out from the pain.  Only to awake hours later still in the holodeck and he heard a voice over the com system saying that the doors to the holodeck could not be opened and that they where trying to shut the holodeck down or to get someone in through the jeffery tubes.  Hanson only gained control long enough to yell to the Mirage,

          "Begin program beta 74 and give the holographic characters complete control."

          Then passed out again, around him the jungle disappeared and was replaced by a sickbay and a streaking doctor.  The doctor then noticed Hanson was unconscious and started to scan him with a tricorder.  She turn to a nurse and stated dryly, 

          "He is a hundred percent borg."

          "Can you remove it?"

          "Yes I can but there would be remains of the Borg technology."

          "We could put a small holographic generator in him to cover up the Borg implants with holographic skin that looks like his."

          "Sounds good lets begin."

          After three days of surgery Hanson woke up and thanked the doctor and the nurse.  Then told the Mirage,

          "Send a record of this to the ships doctor then end program."

          A few seconds later he walked out the door into a very surprised Doctor Gueor.  Who sputtered out,

          "What happened?"

          "We will discuss it in your office."


	3. A Borg Captain?

Chapter 4 

          "So let me get this straight you were a Borg for almost three days."

          "Yes and I still am part Borg."

          "I guess you will need to regenerate now instead of sleep."

          "Yes I guess I will."

          "Well it's not as bad as it was back in Seven of Nines day.  All you have to do is wear a small device on your temple and we can put a hologram over it just like your implants"

          "Okay"

          Gueor put the small disc on Hansons temple, which disappeared after the Doctor moved his hand away.

          "How did it happen?" asked Hanson.

          "I am guessing that a small nano probe was on the scout ships hull.  Did you ever touch the hull?"

          "Yes to catch my balance."

          "Did you also touch the holodeck computer?"

          "Yes and that is probable why it didn't open for you."

          "I will scan the ship for and Borg life forms or technology and you go regenerate in your quarters."

          "Okay and I want you to keep this between us."

          Hanson left the sickbay and as so as the door closed the doctor said,

          "Mirage monitor Hanson and don't tell anyone about this okay."

          "Yes sir." 

          Hanson slowly walked to his quarters and when he walked in he saw his wife sitting at the desk on the computer terminal.  When she saw him she stood up and gave him a kiss.  

          "Are you okay honey?  The doctor wouldn't let me see you.  Why?"

          "It's nothing that I can't handle sweetie."

          "Computer could you please give us some privacy."

          "Privacy mode engaged."

          "Thank you."

          "What happened in the holodeck?"

          "I had to undergo some surgery okay."

          "Why didn't you let the doc do it?"

          "To tell you the truth I was assimilated by a Borg nano probe and that same nano probe locked down the holodeck.  Or that's what the doc tells me."

          "Your kidding right."

          "No I am not"

          At that he turned off the holographic skin covering his implants.  Elith almost fainted when she saw the implants.

          "See I am not kidding."

          "I guess you aren't kidding are you."

          "Don't tell anyone because I am afraid that they may not feel comfortable with a Borg as their captain."

          "I'm sure they wouldn't be wild about it would they."

          "No they probable wouldn't would they."

          By this time they had moved to sit on the bed and Roger Hanson had put his holographic skin back on so he didn't look like he had just had a bad run in with an electro-solder.       

          "Are you okay?"

          "I am fine."

          "Well this changes everything doesn't it?"

          "No, all I have to do is wear this small regeneration thing the Doc gave me."

          "Well it's not that bad is it?"

          "No, it isn't."

          "Well the Doc told me to take a rest"

          "Right, I let you rest."

          With that she left the quarters.  

          "Computer disengage privacy mode.  And turn the lights off."

          "Privacy mode disengaged."

          The lights then dimmed into nothingness and Hanson dropped down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

          "Begin regeneration"

          With that he fell into a deep dark void in which he could hear them.

          Red splashed on to Hanson's face which awaked him from his regeneration or was it the sudden rise in the voices volume.  

          "Captain to the bridge." Stated Commander Hanson over the intercom.

          "I'll be there in a minute." he replied.

          A minute later he walked onto the bridge, which was unusually busy. 

          "Report." he hollered over the commotion. 

          "A Borg armada has just entered know space and is braking into different fleets.  It looks as if they are headed for each of the different races home worlds." replied Lt. Commander Vok.

          "We are the only ones that stand a chance against them.  How do we defend everyone?" asked Ensign Yoder.


	4. Surprise Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Get me Command and tell them I need all the people they can muster." said Captain Hanson in a relatively calm voice.  
  
"Done." stated Ensign Yoder.  
  
"Okay engage transwrap." ordered Captain Hanson.  
  
Out side the bubble of light expanded from the hull and in a flash the Enterprise E appeared.  
  
"Now prepare for saucer separation." stated Hanson.  
  
With that the ship again became two ships.  
  
"Now prepare for both ships to transwrap." stated Hanson.  
  
With two flashes of light there appeared two separate identical Enterprise E's.  
  
"Okay now do this until we have enough to protect the home worlds and after that is done get the people Command sent onto the different Enterprises."  
  
Within two hours all the ships had been filled and were ready to go. Captain Hanson stood on the bridge of Enterprise E Alpha.  
  
"Ensign Yoder hail all of the Enterprises." requested Captain Hanson.  
  
"Opened", responded Ensign Yoder.  
  
"This is Hanson to all Enterprises Lets save the quadrant."  
  
With that all the ships prepared to go to warp bubble 9 to defend their assigned home worlds.  
  
Half way across the know galaxy a swirling light of colors appeared in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"We missed it again." said a voice hidden in the shadowy bridge of the ship.  
  
"It would appear so sir." said another voice.  
  
"Then prepare for another jump." said the first voice.  
  
"Wait were in the right time just not the right place." said a third voice.  
  
"In that case head for the appropriate position." said the first voice.  
  
"Yes sir." said a fourth voice.  
  
With that the ship disappeared went to warp bubble.  
  
Enterprise E Alpha left command last and with its original crew instead of the replacements it had had ten minutes ago. They were to depart to the edge of the Earth's solar system and defend Earth and Mars from possible Borg attack.  
  
"Scan for an incoming ships." said Captain Hanson.  
  
"There nothing there." stated Lt. Commander Vok.  
  
"That's go."  
  
"Wait something is behind Neptune. It appears to be trying to mask its presents by flying almost in the Neptunian atmosphere." Interrupted Lt. Commander Vok.  
  
"Mr. Jonhson take us closer, and Lt. Huvork raise shields." ordered Captain Hanson.  
  
"Also Mr. Vok start scanning to find out if the ship is a friend or a foe."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We are within viewing range sir."  
  
"On screen."  
  
The screen appeared and what was on it made everyone gasp.  
  
"Sir that ship is in bad shape." stated Lt. Commander Vok.  
  
"Scan for Life Lt. Commander Vok."  
  
"Their Shields are up sir so I can't tell if there is any life on board." "Okay but keep tr."  
  
"Sir they're hailing us."  
  
"On screen."  
  
Again what appeared on the screen shocked them all.  
  
"This is Captain Hanson of the U.S.S Mirage." said Captain Hanson.  
  
"So am I." said the new comer.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
Well that's All for now folks. Hope you liked it.  
  
~Sven The Viking~ 


	5. A Flash From The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Star Trek.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Captain Hanson waited in the conference room for the Alpha shift and Himself. He couldn't believe it this other him had come from the future. What was he here to tell them? Had they won the battle against the Borg? The door opened and the Alpha shift walked in followed closely by the future Hanson.  
  
"Wow, I looked good back in this time period."  
  
"You don't look very different from me."  
  
"No, but things have changed."  
  
"Please sit and tell us."  
  
The other Hanson walked over to the seat that he had indicated and sat down.  
  
"I've come back with some bad news. In forty-eight hours Earth will fall and with it the Alpha quadrant."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A fleet of Borg cubes will break past the defenses and make it to Earth. By the time we got there it had been to late Earth had fallen."  
  
"Is there any way to stop them?"  
  
"Yes there is a way. Before we came to your time we made one other stop. To pick up the one person that could possibly save the Alpha quadrant."  
  
"One person is going to save the Alpha quadrant? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"No I'm not." He tilted his head to use the implanted communication computer. "Send her in."  
  
An attractive young woman walked in and stood next to the future Hanson.  
  
"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Seven of Nine."  
  
"Wow, your one of the greatest woman of all time." Stated Ensign Yoder.  
  
"Thank you but there isn't any time for flattery. Captain Hanson is right with out the information I am carrying the Alpha quadrant will fall to the Borg."  
  
"By all means tell us the plan Seven."  
  
"Does everyone know the story of how Voyager got home?"  
  
"Yes, the Janeway from the future lead them to a transwarp hub and back to the Alpha quadrant."  
  
"Correct for the most part, except there was a future technology that the future Janeway brought back. Shortly after Voyagers return the vessel was hidden and the best minds in Starfleet went to work on building more of the technology. Unfortunately, they couldn't duplicate the technology with out the help of the Voyager crew who had sworn never to reveal how to duplicate the technology. Voyager was hidden and disappeared from the course of the universe. In a cover up Starfleet said that the Voyager had been sent on another mission with a new crew and that it had been destroyed with all hands onboard."  
  
"What was this technology?"  
  
"It was an armor that protected the ship from Borg weapons. Also there were torpedoes that were made to defeat the Borg."  
  
"How is that going to help us now?"  
  
"I have the knowledge to retrofit this ship with the technology."  
  
"One ship with this armor won't be enough. We would still need a whole fleet."  
  
"I plan on leading an expedition to find the Voyager and bring it to the battle. Before I leave I will install the technology on your ship, then give you the documentation to reproduce the technology on your other ships."  
  
"Sounds good lets get started."  
  
They got up and started to file out of the room.  
  
"Ensign Yoder would you stay for a minute?" "Certainly Captain."  
  
The rest of the group exited the room.  
  
"Are they telling the truth?"  
  
"They appear to be telling the truth."  
  
"What thoughts did you read from them?"  
  
"They both had only the thought of getting the ship retrofitted and finding Voyager."  
  
"Thank you for your time, I'm glad that we have a Betazoid on the ship, and it's even better because no one knows you are one."  
  
"Yes it should prove helpful in the future."  
  
"You can go."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
She left and he turned to the wall, he leaned over and touched the wall. A window appeared in the shape that he had indicated. He looked out the window at swirling blue that was Neptune. Would the armor and torpedoes be enough? Or would he also have to make the journey back in time to warn himself.  
  
Well Ladies and Gentlemen that's it for now.  
  
~Sven The Viking~ 


End file.
